


A Lack of Self Control and a Piercing Parlor

by MysticMoonhigh



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: (sort of), AU, Alternative style, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Piercings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tattoos, alternative, alternative universe, effeminate!Wade, love and acceptance, punk!Peter, this is really cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh
Summary: Peter Parker really likes henna tattoos. And like the punk rocker he is, things escalate from there.Inspired by tumblr artist Notchronicle24.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notchronicle24](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=notchronicle24).



> Hey there everyone! I wrote this for my girlfriend and I'm publishing it a few days before her birthday. That being said, the inspiration from this came from a picture that she drew! There will be a link at the bottom. If you enjoyed this, or even if you didn't, PLEASE go and send her some love? Reblog the picture!
> 
> Also, I have a roleplay group that functions over kik. We already have a Wade, Peter, Hawkeye, Loki, Thor, Bruce and Natasha. If you are interested in joining and have another character from the MCU you'd like to play, please message me at MysticMonarch for more information. It's a lot of fun!

At some point in time, Peter realized that having tattoos would make it easier for someone to know his secret identity. 

They’re permanent, often times unique, and just the smallest peak at one could have all of New York knowing that Spiderman has an actual tattoo of a spider on the back of his neck. But they can also serve a specific purpose when you change them. 

Or at least, that’s the story he told himself as he walked into the Henna shop. 

Because anyone who saw a nice, black henna tattoo would likely think that it was real. And flashing a small bit of skin at a villain could easily have everyone thinking that Spiderman had a permanent tattoo. One that he could then go home and get off with various chemicals, and have his identity further concealed the next day. 

Spider-Man has a tattoo of a dove on his wrist! Peter Parker can’t possibly be masquerading around New York in Spandex at 2 AM every goddamned night. He  _ doesn’t _ have a dove tattoo on his wrist. 

But he decided that he liked it enough he wanted to keep it until it was gone. And, like potato chips, he couldn’t settle for having just one. 

The air was cool as he waited in line. The dove that he’d gotten three weeks ago was beginning to fade off of his wrist, and he frowned as he picked at it. The woman in front of him had her shirt pulled up as she bent over a stool, letting the henna worker apply the paste to her skin. 

The tattoo shop smelled a little bit like body odor and stale uncrustables sandwiches, but Peter didn’t mind all that much. The henna artist did good work (despite the frankly poor lighting) and Mary Jane knew the owner of the shop, so he got a discount. 

As he was waiting, his eyes wandered over the shop, falling briefly on various items before moving on to the next. Boxes of hair dye for sale, pictures of heavy metal bands, one ironic and slightly dingy poster of a cat with humorously large eyes declaring, ‘Hang in there!’ as it dangled precariously from a tree limb. 

“Peter Parker?” She asked. He immediately turned to her, jumping a bit as he was yanked out of his daydream. She smiled at him, all teeth, with rosy cheeks. “Are you ready for your appointment?”

“I believe so, yeah.” He said, standing up. He walked out of the waiting room, following the woman (Darcy, as she tended to go by) to the small stool towards the back of the room. She got out her henna book and laid it out, raising her eyebrows. 

“Do you want something custom again, or do you want to look through this?” She offered. Peter tentatively grabbed the book. 

He had been leafing through for a few moments when something caught his eye. 

And it wasn’t from the book. 

A man with bright purple hair and a septum piercing walked by. He had piercing blue eyes and was wearing a ridiculous amount of eyeliner. He had on a skirt and pumps, and Peter was actually pretty damn impressed with the aesthetic. 

He’d never seen a septum ring on a man before, but he definitely liked it. It gave him an exotic, intriguing look that Peter knew his boyfriend would likely appreciate. He thought for a moment; Would Wade be surprised if he came home with more holes in his face than usual? It would be nice to see his reaction. Plus, Peter had always loved the punk looks. 

He glanced down at his tattoos. Well, he might as well go all out if he was going to get anything at all. 

Darcy turned back around. 

“Do you do piercings, too?” He blurted. 

Long story short, Peter walked out that day with a septum ring, a bellybutton piercing, snakebites, an eyebrow piece, and a lot of explaining to do. 

~~~   

Wade had been gone on a mission for a week now. Peter fidgeted with his clothes, sitting in his tiny kitchen with the lights low. Wade knew about the henna, had told Peter how much he liked the dark marks all over his body. But Peter had decided not to tell Wade about the piercings. He wanted a genuine, surprised reaction out of him. 

But the closer it started getting to Wade getting home, the more Peter was regretting that decision. He nervously tapped his spoon against the bowl of still-hot soup he’d set on the table, gnawing at his lip. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have done this. For the most part the reaction from his friends and one remaining family member had been positive and supportive, but what if Wade didn’t like it? What if Jameson was right, and he really did look like he’d gotten in a fist fight with a transformer? 

The door gave a small click, and Peter turned back. Anticipation settled heavy in his gut as he blinked owlishly at the currently turning handle. The crack of brighter light from the hallway became wider and wider across the living room carpet, and he briefly considered diving into the actual kitchen part of the kitchen and hiding behind the cabinets.

But it was too late. Wade was already pushing his way into the house, chattering on about this and that. 

“So, Baby Boy, then I said to the guy, ‘I gotta get home, Petey-Pie is waiting for me, surely in lingerie with a cheeky-” Wade stopped mid-sentence, staring ahead. Peter’s stomach churned at Wade’s eyes on him, roaming over his face and neck. 

“You started a story at the end again.” He supplied, weakly. 

Wade just stared at him, his mouth dropping open behind the mask. Peter looked at the floor and cleared his throat before opening his mouth, uncertain what he was even going to say at this point. 

Until, Wade practically exploded. “Holy shit!” He shrieked, running forward and immediately putting his arms around Peter. He picked him up, pulling him close and rubbing his masked face into Peter’s clothed chest. Peter’s legs flailed wildly. “We can finally be the norm-defying couple I’ve always wanted to be!”

Peter was about three seconds away from shoving Wade off of him and halfway across the room when Wade set him down in the middle of the kitchen, turning towards their bedroom. “I’ll need to do some shopping, but for now, I have the perfect outfit.” 

“What the hell are you-” Peter started. But Wade was already turning and walking back towards their bedroom. Peter felt his exasperation continue to grow, and he walked after Wade. They both stomped across the carpet, Wade with excitement and Peter with pure determination. He would figure out what Wade was going on about if it ended him. 

Wade suddenly turned, leaving Peter to run straight into his muscular chest. 

Peter’s hands immediately flew up to grip Wade’s shoulders as he took a step back, staring at the actual wall of a man in front of him. There were approximately two seconds of silence. That had to be some kind of new record for Wade. 

“So, do you have a tongue piercing, too?” Wade questioned, his voice dropping down into something that managed to be both playful and seductive. Peter rolled his eyes and let go of Wade specifically so he could put his head in his hands. He couldn’t  _ believe _ Wade sometimes.

“No, not yet. Listen, would you just-”

“Nope! Sorry, I’ve been taking lessons specifically on how to not listen to Peter Parker. Mary Jane gave them to me.” Wade said, turning back around and going into their room. He was a man on a mission. A mission that was going to drive Peter up the goddamned wall. 

Maybe even literally. 

Peter gave up, letting out a noise of frustration and turning back around. He stomped over to the couch and sat down, letting out everything in him in a huff of air. He didn’t like being angry. He was going to calm down and remind himself that Wade was, in fact, Wade. 

Said devil in disguise popped his head back into the door frame, this time devoid of the mask. “I’ll only be a second, Petey. Then I’ll come over there and look deep, deep into those sparkling pools of vitality and sincerity, and pretend real hard that I’m not getting a boner.”

Peter knew what that meant; Wade just needed to get this done, and he’d be right back. He sat back into the couch, amusement now replacing the anger in his chest. He sighed. Well, at least Wade’s reaction did  _ seem _ to be positive. And Peter knew that even if he didn’t like it, well… Wade would support him. 

Not two minutes passed before Wade was coming around the door. Clothed in…

Well, a skirt. A very short skirt that revealed rows and rows of soft pink scars, with a pair of cliched gogo boots and an oversized pink sweater hanging off of his shoulder. A soft pink and blue flower crown adorned his forehead. It brought out the blue in his eyes. Peter’s breath caught in his throat. Fuck. Okay, that was… Wade looked…

“That’s the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen you wear. I love it.” Peter said. 

Because Wade looked… More relaxed? More… himself? Peter didn’t know how to put a finger on it, but the genderswap he’d done with his clothing was definitely working for him. For one of the first times Peter had ever seen, Wade looked like he was comfortable in his own skin. It just kinda suited him. 

“I’m going to the thrift shop tomorrow. I think a nice red dress would suit me well.” Wade announced, walking over and plopping down next to Peter. Peter still couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering up and down Wade’s form. Damn, the baggy sweater was cute. 

But then, Wade’s hand was on his chin. He felt himself get pulled along, and his eyes snapped up to meet Wade’s. Peter gulped, feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling surge in his heart. Wade’s eyes were crystal clear blue, and his breath was warm and just a little wet against Peter’s lips. Peter’s own eyes fluttered closed and he leaned forward. 

The kiss was gentle, practiced. They knew how each other liked things. And Wade seemed to be trying to hit all of Peter’s sweet spots at once as his hand dropped down to Peter’s neck, then swung up to grab a fist full of his hair and give a slight tug. 

Peter broke away then, but quickly retaliated by plunging back and gently licking Wade’s mouth open. Once he had access, he quickly darted into Wade’s mouth with his tongue, pushing back in until Wade was practically trembling and moaning. 

Wade pulled away, a string of spit connecting their mouths. His pupils were blown wide with lust. “I fucking love the piercings, Baby Boy.”

“I’m getting a tongue one.” Peter teased. Wade gave a half-hearted groan, looking back and forth between Peter and their dinner, sitting now cool on the table. 

“Wanna continue this later?” He asked, grinning. “We should go out together. Show off how much we defy the norms now.”

“Pretty sure you’ve defied every norm possible since you popped out of your mother.” Peter argued, placing his head on Wade’s chest. Actually, dinner out sounded really freaking nice. 

“Right,” Wade snorted, and the vibration echoed against Peter’s face, “And climbing up walls is real fucking normal, Insidious.”

“That’s Paranormal Activity to you.” Peter argued. He sighed, loving the heat of Wade against him. He forced himself to get up, though, the cool air making him miss Wade’s unending warmth. “But yeah, let’s go somewhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Lovely Girlfriend's art ](http://notchronicle24.tumblr.com/post/148064482842/ok-so-after-attending-warped-tour-i-couldnt)  
>  Seriously, PLEASE go reblog it! Or at least look at it. She's so fantastic.


End file.
